


Inktober 10 - Jar Jar Binks veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, Jar Jar is in love, Poor Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon à la rescousse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Qui pourrait-ne pas tomber amoureux d'Obi-Wan ? Certainement par Jar Jar





	Inktober 10 - Jar Jar Binks veut goûter à Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Et si, j'ose !

Leur petite balade sur Naboo avait suffi à saisir la catastrophe sur pattes qu'était Jar Jar Binks. Même s'il était de bonne volonté et parfois utile, sa maladresse et son manque de réflexion pouvait causer des problèmes à n'importe quel moment.

Pourtant, Qui-Gon décida de l'emmener avec lui à Mos Espa. Officiellement parce qu'un groupe hétéroclite passerait plus facilement inaperçu, officieusement pour la seule raison qu'en plus de tous ses défauts, Jar Jar s'était entiché d'Obi-Wan et sa cour était autant embarrassante que problématique : il avait ruiné une part de leurs provisions dans une tentative d'offrande alimentaire - le résultat tenait plus de la tentative d'empoisonnement - et Padmé l'avait attrapé alors qu'il songeait à créer une "jolie" ceinture pour "Pada-Wan" avec l'une des tenues de la reine comme matière première.

Qui-Gon avait donc décidé de protéger son Padawan en éloignant le séducteur en herbe, même s'il se rajoutait un boulet pour sa mission. Espérons qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à cadrer l'amphibien pour qu'il ne leur attire pas d'ennuis majeurs. L'important était d'éviter qu'Obi-Wan ne se retrouve traumatisé à vie - même s'il affichait déjà un visage vert à chaque tentative maladroite de flirt du Gungan.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> ...ou pas


End file.
